A Fishy Situation
by NotLaura
Summary: Their courtship had been breif. Shy looks, followed by intense kisses... followed by things that made Warren blush in memory...


Rating: PG-13 - R here, folks.  
  
Timeline: Post-Flooded  
  
Dedication: This is for missmoody. Warren/Mm'Fashnk, OTP!  
  
Notes: I wrote slash! cackle and if you take this seriously I'll laugh even harder. SO, love me, love my fic... and pimp it so all can share in the Love of Warren and the Mm'Fashnk demon!  
  
Warren had to surpress a sob as he glanced around the room. So many memories, so much pain. Like that spot on the floor where his beloved had first appeared, summoned by Andrew. It was right there when his eyes had first fallen upon the tall frame of scaly sex appeal.  
  
Their courtship had been breif. Shy looks, followed by intense kisses... followed by things that made Warren blush in memory. But this wasn't a time for blushing, it was a time to say goodbye. In the ancient Mm'fashnk ritual of saying goodbye to a lover.  
  
Kneeling on the floor of the basement, Warren stared intently at the spot where his beloved has first appeared. Tears welled in his eyes, but he forced them back. Folding his hands into his armpits he took a deep breath...  
  
His lover had told him of the ritual, prior to going to the Slayers home. Despite their short time together, the two had felt an intense bond, the like of which no two humans could ever hope to imagine. Unless one of the humans was a scuba diver...  
  
As he performed the ritual, memories flashed in Warren's mind. The jealousy he had felt when his lover had lifted Jonathan off his feet, the difficulty they had pretending to be platonic in front of the others, the way he had grabbed his ass when he slipepd him the slayers address... that had been their last touch. A strangled sob escaped Warren's lips.  
  
When Jonathan and Andrew had been distracted by an argument over the nature of Captain Kirk and Dr. Spock's relationship, Warren's lover had pulled him aside. In hushed tones they had discussed why it was that he must go to the slayer's. Despite the newness of their love, both knew it was profound, and would span anything, including death. It was the nature of the Mm'Fashnk to fight, Warren's love could not change that... nor did he wish to. His lover had been perfect just the way he was. With those head ridges and...  
  
Warren shook off the memory and went back to his ritual. This was sacred, it would ensure the undying bond between them, and allow Warren to move on, should he choose too. He wasn't entirely sure that was in his future, but Jonathan's pet fish had been giving him the eye last time he had been there... so all hope was not lost.  
  
With a saddened smile on his face, he continued to mourn.  
  
-- -- --  
  
"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.." Andrew sang softly under his breath as he pushed open the door to Warren's basement. "Life in plastic, it's--AH!" With a cry, the startled boy tripped down the last few stairs and stared at his belov--best friend.  
  
Crouched in the middle of the floor, Warren was up on his haunches, his arms tucked up like chicken wings and flapping them wildly as he hummed a tune that sounded distinctly like karma chameleon.  
  
"What- What are you DOING?" Andrew exclaimed, slightly confused, but mostly aroused by the sight before him.  
  
Startled, Warren jumped and turned, ready to berate whoever it was that had dared to interrupt this sacred ritual. His eyes fell upon Andrew, and they widened. With his mouth gaping like that, the demon summoner resembled a.. a fish!  
  
Inexplicably uncomfortable, Andrew began to back away slowly. "Um, I'll just be going now. There's a Golden Girls marathon on and I..." His heels hit the bottom step and he turned to bolt up them, the looks Warren was giving him were ungodly strange.  
  
No sooner had he turned when Warren grabbed him by the arm and pulled him roughly against him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere" His voice was a breathy whisper.  
  
"I'm not?" Andrew's voice cracked on the second word.  
  
"You're not." Warren repeated, leaning towards him.  
  
Unconsciously, Andrew wet his lips. What was Warren doing? Why was he making that face as he leaned towards him? His cheeks sucked in and his lips pressed outwards like those of a fish...  
  
And then their lips met.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened at Warren's rough embrace and he froze in shock for a moment before melting against him...  
  
-- -- --  
  
"When there's something bad, in your neighbourhood...." Jonathan sang under his breath as he made his way into Warren's basement. "who you gonna - HOLY CATS!" With a cry, the shortest member of the trio toppled down the rest of the stares, thankful when the rough cement floor blocked his view from the sight before him.  
  
"Jonathan!" Came Andrew's strangled voice. "This isn't what it looks like!  
  
Jonathan shuddered, unwilling to lift himself up. For what he ahd seen was by far, the most terrifying scene of his short life... and he wasn't talking about his height. He'd rather be brutally stabbed while standing atop a mystical seal in the basement of a brand new Sunnydale High School then face this again.  
  
For, Andrew and Warren were playing a game the latter had termed "Find the Nemo!"  
  
The End!  
  
Yes, Finding Nemo came out WAY after S6... but do you honestly think I care about continuity?   
  
Feedback? 


End file.
